In His Dreams
by UsagiDawnie
Summary: Harry has been having dreams, dreams that wake him up in the middle of the night covered in sweat and sporting a raging hard-on. What will he do when he finds out Draco is having the same problem?


A/N: I do not own Harry Potter, obviously, this is a work of fiction, etc. etc. Enjoy!

Harry hadn't been sleeping too well lately. He'd been having dreams, dreams that had him waking up covered in sweat with a raging hard-on, all of these dreams featured Draco Malfoy. It always took forever for him to get to sleep after having to jack himself off in the middle of the night, and as a result he was becoming more and more out of it during the day. If he didn't do something, and fast, he was going to collapse one of these days.

"Boy, Harry, you look bloody aweful! Maybe you should go and see Madame Pomfrey about these nightmares." Ron suggested one morning when Harry had woken up paler than usual with bags under his eyes. He cringed guiltily at the word 'nightmare', but he couldn't tell his freinds he was really having wet dreams about Malfoy, they'd think he'd gone insane or that he was having a laugh. "I'm fine guy's, really-" Harry said, yawning.

"Maybe if you told us what your nightmare is about we could help you-" Hermoine suggested as they left the Griffindor common room.

"Hermoine's right, Harry, we could all go to the library later - I bet they have something on nightmares-"

"You know what, I think I will go and see Madam Pomfrey. See you guys later-" Harry said, waving as he sped quickly away from them.

He didn't get very far before he started to feel sleepy again. As a result, he walked right into someone, tripped and landed on top of them.

Once he came to his senses he lifted himself onto his elbows and looked down at whoever he'd bumped into, intending to apologize, but then the other boy's grey eyes met his - Harry jumped off of Malfoy so fast you'd have thought he'd seen a snake, which he kind of had since Malfoy was in Slytherin. "Uh, sorry Malfoy-" Harry said reluctantly, after all he had knocked Malfoy over and it was against Harry's morals not to apologize when you've bumped into someone, even if it is someone he doesn't like very much. Malfoy remained silent and sat up in a weirdly mechanical way. Suddenly Harry noticed that Malfoy looked paler than usual, with bags under his eyes. Perhaps, he thougth ruefully, he's been having 'nightmares' too. "What's up with you, Malfoy? Been having nightmares have you?"

To Harry's extreme surprise Malfoy blushed crimson, "sh-shut up Potter" he says half-heartedly. Harry leaned in closer, intrigued by Malfoy's apparent embarresment, he'd never seen him be so bashful.

"I went to see Madame Pomfrey about my - nightmares, but-"

"She could help you?" Harry guesses from the look on Malfoy's face. He nodds, still not meeting Harry's eyes, "Have you been having nightmares too?"

Harry was suddenly reminded, by the look on Malfoy's face, of one of his dreams in which Malfoy was sucking his cock - the look on his face now was nearly the same. "Oh, I don't think I'd call them nightmares." he said. For some reason, when Harry said this, Draco blushed even more, confirming Harry's suspicions.

Harry stood, if he would admit it to himself he would realize that he felt more rested now than he has in a week. He held a hand down to Malfoy, who took it hesitantly. Harry pulled him up too fast and Draco stumbled into Harry's arms. He immediately started trying to push away, stammering, "I - I s-should p-probobly-"

Harry silenced him with his lips. As soon as thier lips touched electricity surged through Harry, resonating down there. Apparetly Malfoy felt similarly because his arms almost immediately wound around Harry's neck, winding into his messy black hair. Harry could feel Malfoy's erection through his robes when he pushed him against the wall. Suddenly Malfoy pushed Harry away, "Wait-" the blonde's hair was a mess and his face flushed, lips swollen, just the sight of him turned Harry on, "y-you've been having those dreams too?" Malfoy asked. "Yeah, and they've been driving me insane." he growled, meeting Malfoy's eyes, which are usually so cold yet now are filled with a fire that matched the one raging inside Harry.

They were lucky that there was a broom closet nearby.

"Oh, Harry!" Malfoy moaned as Harry thrust his thick member into Draco's tight hole.

"I've wanted to do this for so long-" Harry said, teeth gritted as he started to move.

"Me too-" Draco breathed, panting lightly.

Harry moved in and out of Draco, building up speed, and it wasn't long until Draco was screaming,"Harry! I'm close!" (It was good that they had put a silencing charm on the door, because they were being quite loud.)

Draco came hard, and Harry followed.

Once they had both caught their breaths and were getting their robes back on, Draco looked down at the pool of cum in the broom closet floor and started laughing.

"What are you laughing about?" Harry asked, shocked.

Draco shook his head, "Nothing - I just never imagined - me and you - and you were so dominant"

Suddenly Harry was laughing too, " I never expected you would be so - submissive." Harry chortled, clutching his sides.

"W-we should probobly get back - we'll miss breakfast if we stay here much longer." Draco said once they'd calmed down.

When they entered the Great Hall ten minutes later, Draco's cheeks were still pink from his fading blush and he was smiling, Harry looked better than he had in weeks and was talking to Malfoy like they'd been friends for years instead of only half an hour, although really they were lovers. Draco's posse at the Slytherin table looked furious and confused, Ron and Hermoine stared with open mouthed shock, everyone stared.

When Harry and Malfoy took the seats across from Ron and Hermoine and started filling thier plates with food, the subsided a bit, except the ones from the Slytherin and Griffindor tables, particularly near where Harry and Draco were sitting.

"What the bloody hell is this about? I thought you were going to the infirmary!" Ron said loudly. There were murmers of agreement across the room, everyone wanted to know what was going on with Harry and Malfoy. Why they were acting so friendly all of a sudden when they were usually at each others throats?

Harry and Draco shared a look. "I fucked Draco hard in a broom closet. I suppose you could say we're together now." Harry supplied bluntly.

The uproar of talking aroung the room was instantaneous. Hermoine went red, Ron seemed to have gone into shock. Underneath the table, Harry and Draco were holding hands.

-UsagiDawnie


End file.
